


Por favor, fique.

by midnighthoney



Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Before Snap, Drabble Collection, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sotaque, Sparring, Tony Feels, no beta we die like women
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoney/pseuds/midnighthoney
Summary: peixes/por favor, fique.
Series: 12 maneiras de dizer... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177124





	Por favor, fique.

**Author's Note:**

> peixes/por favor, fique.

O suor fazia uma camada displicente escorrendo no corpo de ambas. A feiticeira escarlate treinava combate corpo a corpo com Natasha, que se mostrava imperdoável em cada investida, não tinha muito tempo pra pensar em qualquer coisa a não ser o próximo golpe e agradecia mentalmente por isso. A mais velha se permitia deslizar um pouco no sotaque eslavo durante os comandos, o que fazia tudo parecer ligeiramente mais familiar.

Afeto e atenção destilavam pelo ambiente através dos olhos do mecânico, que se escondia pra observar a cena sem causar uma pra si. A última missão ainda queimava na sua memória; a preocupação da mais nova, a sinceridade em expor a dor e as dúvidas que ainda pungiam desde Ultron. Natasha fez tipo, uma pausa; os deixando a sós. Tony continua a observando e só percebe que estava prendendo a respiração e se dirigindo à saída – de vergonha? - quando sente a mão dela sobre a sua.

\- Por favor, fique.

**Author's Note:**

> obrigada todo mundo que chegou até aqui :v  
> reviews são muito bem vindas, até a próxima!
> 
> /-/  
> a frase, no prompt, é relacionada ao signo de peixes.  
> sendo que a wanda cria realidades e afins casei as ideias. tá sendo um bom exercício.


End file.
